


I’m Envious of Your Cigarette (Because It’s Been in Your Mouth)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s some new hire in the office, which is fine, really, if he wasn’t such a cocky motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Envious of Your Cigarette (Because It’s Been in Your Mouth)

So there’s some new hire in the office, which is fine, really, if he wasn’t such a cocky motherfucker. Ray tried, he really did to make friends with him, but every conversation made him just want to get up and leave. Maybe because the kid had a different type of humor then he did, or maybe because he smoked, or maybe because JJ had a stupid fucking baby face that made Ray want to cup his hands around his face and kiss that fucking grin off of him.

But he knows how to push Ray’s buttons and rub him all the wrong ways, and Ray keeps giving him chances to not fuck up, and each time Ray is disappointed with the outcome.

So he stops trying, and like a puppy who was so into playing with his toy, only to have it leave, JJ follows. Except now, he’s a bit more apologetic, and he tries to rebuild the nonexistent friendship he had with Ray.

Only to break it down again.

It’s a back and forth that Ray can’t live without because JJ is such a fucking instigator, but there’s something about his laugh or how he bites his lips that warms his heart more than JJ’s cigarettes burn the back of his throat. And then he got asked out for lunch.

“What? So I can listen to you being an asshole to me while I eat? No way.”  
“Oh come on,” JJ whined, “It’s a free lunch, are you really going to pass that down?”

Ray put on his thinking face and JJ pouted.

“C’mon I’m different outside of work, I promise.” JJ made the motion of an x over his heart and clasped his hands together, “Please?”

“Fine. Alright.” Ray begrudgingly agreed, but then JJ handed him a helmet and he stopped in his tracks.

“Are you serious right now?”

“What? You know for someone who’s all about #yolo you don’t take a lot of chances.”  
“Are you trying to make me angry so I’ll show you how all about yolo I am, just so I’ll get on your fucking death machine?”  
“Believe me, you’re going to get on it, and you’ll want nothing more than to ride it all the time.” Then JJ winked. Ray put on the helmet with an eye roll.

“If I die, I hope my fangirls kill you.” The only response he got was JJ revving up his motorcycle and taking him away to a restaurant. Ray clasped onto JJ for dear life, and dug his head into the space between JJ’s shoulder blades, and wondered for a moment if it was really the motorcycle that would killed him or how fucking soft and warm JJ was. He felt him laugh, so he dug his nails into the other’s stomach for a moment and Ray fucking felt like he was flying. He felt like he gave the reins of his life over to someone he barely knew and it scared him, hell, Ray doesn’t even like to go outside. But man, he felt fucking alive right now.

“You can let go now.”  
“Oh fuck sorry man.”   
“I’m going to be feeling that in the morning,” JJ sighed as he swung his legs over his motorcycle and helped Ray do the same, grabbing his hand and steadying him. JJ then tugged his bandana down to reveal his smirking face and Ray would have given him a million dollars to put it back where it was, half because god damn it, he was attractive with it on, and half because fuck that smile.

“Are you ready for free food?”  
“Always, I’m going to fucking eat one of everything.”

“Then you’re going to be stuck here leaving the dishes.”  
“It’s because I’m spanish right?” Ray teasingly added.

“Shut up.”

After a short argument about if they should be seated in the smoker half of the restaurant or not, JJ gave up because Ray is relentless, talking about cancer and shit.

“Look I’m all up for smoking that herb and blazing it up, but I’d rather not die today and it’s not even 4:20 O’clock.”  
“Can’t argue with that logic.”

And then there was silence, a silence that prickled into Ray’s skin and made JJ’s leg bounce with something to do. It was half uncomfortable and half something else, so Ray baited a question with a honey covered innocence.

“What do you do? Like I know you’re a director and shit but tell me about it.” Ray swore that JJ’s eyes lit up brighter than the flicker of his cigarette lighter.

JJ’s voice was like a melody, a soothing tale of passion and troubles with money, his hands gesturing wildly as he tried to explain what he loves to do, talking about each project as if he was a proud father and they were his children.  

And Ray got so lost, in every word that dripped out of his mouth, a river of wonder filling the air around them, Ray felt like he struck gold and he could have listened to him ramble for hours, holding onto each precious word like a priceless gem, and becoming so attached that he wouldn’t dare sell it.

The smell of food broke the trance they were in.  
“I’m sorry I rambled,” JJ murmured.  
“No don’t be sorry, ever thought about being a storyteller, because you have the fucking voice for it.” He watched the other’s apologetic look regain it’s confident shine.

They ate in quiet.

But of course, the smoker had to go out, and well, smoke for a bit.

“I’ll be right back.”  
“Have fun with your lung cancer.”  
“Witty, never heard that before, did you come up with that yourself?” Ray stuck his tongue out at him as a comeback, making JJ mutter a ‘wow mature’ under his breath.

But Ray couldn’t help but stare at him from the window, watching him inhale a toxic substance only to breath it out like it was nothing. JJ caught him staring a blew a smoke ring in his direction, making Ray give him the middle finger.

(Ray has never been so jealous of a cigarette in his life, he’d kill to have the guts to rip it out of JJ’s mouth and replace it with his lips.)

JJ kept his word, he did infact pay for Ray’s meal even though Ray tried to pay, and they made their way back to the office.

Ray still dug his nails into JJ’s skin and placed his head in between JJ’s shoulder blades, but not out of fear, out of wanting to be closer to him.

 


End file.
